


a different kind of lullaby

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Draco has always had trouble sleeping.





	a different kind of lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> for [draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/)’s prompt #77: listen.

Draco has always had trouble sleeping. When he was an infant he kept his mother up all night long, wailing until his voice gave out. The older he got the worse it became. At Hogwarts he would stay in the common room until the early hours of the morning, getting a head start on assignments or reading Quidditch biographies. He could’ve taken sleep potions but he didn’t like the way they made him feel, disoriented and discombobulated. But now, lying in bed, his head on Harry’s chest, listening to the rhythm of Harry’s heart as it beats, sleep comes easily.


End file.
